


Army Dreamers

by knightswhosay



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and slightly longer than drabbles about Artemis and Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Army Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Kate Bush's song "Army Dreamers". Prompts are taken from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

24\. Rebirth

Really, after that day, that day where her heritage was revealed and the team made sense of her lies, she feels like she can do anything, feels like she is Venus rising from the ocean into the sunrise, eternal youth renewed.

That is, until she reborn yet again, into some dark world where everything and everyone moves too slowly, like they don’t realize the Earth is rotating a thousand miles per hour and that people are dying even faster.

She thinks her bad karma has finally caught up with her, but she’ll be damned if she’s going surrender so she doesn’t stop running.

6\. Obsession

There is something in the way she moves. But Wally is not a poet. He has always been better with science—he applies the scientific method to everything he does, everything he says—so instead of daydreaming about suns and cats and brisk breezes from the sea, he researches an archer’s muscles. By the time he’s exhausted the internet’s credible sources, he thinks the anatomy of an arm will always be drilled into some corner of his brain.

Then he tries to ask her to teach him how to shoot, and by attempt number four he’s finally said the right thing—although with so few controls, it’s hard to actually call this a successful experiment. He is absolute rubbish and Artemis tells him he needs better glasses, that he better replace his super-speed with super-sight or else he’s never going to hit the target.

He doesn’t know if he’s improved at all, but he knows he’s done something right because she starts asking his advice for running shoes, albeit with addendum “you know, for normal people who don’t wear a normal pair in a day”. One evening, she actually asks him, as straight faced as Conner, if he wants to go on an evening run with her. A moment later, she is cracking up and he is too and the whole cave is filled with giggles.

79\. Illogical

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that if they were in Star Trek, Dick would be the Vulcan. He’s frequently the most aggravating of their cast and, simultaneously, the one that makes him the most second-rate. Still, Artemis could be a Vulcan too, if she were that female one in Enterprise. She is certainly attractive enough and certainly sometimes makes him feel as dumb and “illogical” as dirt.

Still, Wally thinks as he stares down at his calculus homework (some nasty word problem about the volume of a pipe), he wouldn’t mind that so much if he could only be that dashing engineer, the one who gave said Vulcan so many ‘what ifs’.


End file.
